This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A medical device tube may be comprised of an outer cannula (slender tube that may be inserted into a body cavity) attached to a head base connector. The head base connector and outer cannula are adapted for insertion of an inner cannula. One example of a medical device tube is a tracheostomy tube. The tracheostomy tube may be “L” shaped and the head base connector may be attached to a swivel neck plate/flange. The tracheostomy tube provides an artificial airway for access to the patient's airway for airway management. The tracheostomy tube may be introduced into a tracheotomy incision in the patient's neck that provides access to the trachea. The tracheostomy tube may be secured a swivel neck plate/flange that may be connected to a tracheostomy tube holder or neck strap, thus securing this artificial airway for spontaneous or mechanical ventilation of the patient.
The inner cannula may be inserted into the head base connector and outer cannula after the tracheostomy tube has been placed into the patient's trachea. This inner cannula typically includes a connector for quick removal of the inner cannula from the outer cannula, e.g., the inner cannula connector removably attaches to the head base connector, so that the inner cannula may be removed quickly if an obstruction, e.g., plug of mucus, sputum, etc., forms in the inner cannula. For example, a snap connector may be used for attaching the inner cannula to the outer cannula. A mechanical ventilator hose may be removably coupled to the inner cannula snap connector for assisting the patient in breathing. However, if the inner cannula is twisted during use, e.g., caused by movement of the ventilator hose connected thereto, the snap connector may disengage and allow the inner cannula to withdraw from the outer cannula.